


i will never let you go

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: HAPPY LATE BIRTH I AM A MESS





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts).



Josh's head is in Tyler's lap, sleepy eyes staring at the tv. 

Tyler curses gently under his breath, his entire being concentrated on his video game. 

Josh doesn't mind watching. He thinks it's cute. 

Colors flash on the tv and Tyler cheers, pumping a fist up into the air as he finishes the level. Josh's eyes slide shut, and he shifts in order to get a little more comfortable. 

Tyler continues playing, continues talking to himself, as Josh drifts off to sleep. 

It's nearly three in the morning when Tyler finally decides to take a break. He looks down at Josh and gently pets his hair, causing his boyfriend to shift and mumble something in his sleep. 

Tyler leans back into the couch and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTH I AM A MESS


End file.
